


Its a small (disney) world

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheol being happy af cause hes with his lil bean, Disney World & Disneyland, Jihoon being kind of adorable but also very jihoon, M/M, This is all fluff guys like youve be warned for copious amounts of cuteness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Jicheol goes to disney world for valentines day.That's all you need to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned from my best friends evil mind and she gets credit for the idea of this. Literally all i did was write it? Yeah go thank her @fightmeyeolie on Tumblr (also @incorrecr7teen) enjoooooy~

Jihoon had thought it was a good idea. What could possibly go wrong? 

As soon as he saw the pure joy and excitement on Seungcheol’s face, he had been more than happy to stand in line for this ride.

How could he say no when the other looked so damn happy? He couldn't.

But he was starting to wish he had.

“Cheol, those parents look like their souls have left their bodies.” Jihoon whispered to the older, hoping to whatever god was out there he would reconsider wanting to go on this ride.

“Oh come on! It's gonna be great! We'll get our own boat and sing the song and get to see all the different countries!” Seungcheol could hardly contain himself as he practically  _ bounced _ where he was standing. The next little ugly colored boat pulling up in front of them.

“It's pink!” Seungcheol practically screeched with joy.

“You're embarrassing.” Jihoon sighed as he stepped into the little boat, the thing wobbling slightly.

Jihoon turned and gave Seungcheol a dirty look. The bastard had the nerve, the  _ audacity  _ to be laughing.

“Oh come on Jihoonie!” Seungcheol continued to laugh as he sat down.

“I hate you right now.” Jihoon refused to look at the other as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the oncoming hell that was  _ It's a small world.  _ His fingers curling into his hands as the ride started, the faint sound of  _ ‘it's a small world after all”  _ getting louder and louder the closer they got.

He let himself peak over at Seungcheol, who stilled look like he was on cloud 9. Just as he had looked all day.

And Jihoon couldn't really blame him, up until now they had been having probably the best day ever. As corny as spending Valentine's day together at Disney world was, he was, up until right now, genuinely happy they had come.

Their day had started out with Seungcheol  _ insisting _ they buy matching shirts to wear around the park. Jihoon had tried to resist, but all it took was one small ‘  _ please Jihoonie?”   _ for him to give in, saying he’d only do it if they got hats instead. 

So after twenty minutes of looking for the perfect ones, the couple walked out wearing matching classic Mickey Mouse ear hats.

Seungcheol was all too happy to concede since it meant they got to match.

From there they had gone to Alice’s teacups. Or as Jihoon had dubbed them ‘the spinning cups of death’ where they had almost passed out from how hard they spun the little wheel. Only stopping when Seungcheol thought Jihoon was going to be sick.

Jihoon had sworn then and there that he would never see a teacup the same way as they walked hand in hand towards Repunzel’s castle. They were bound and determined to find all of the hidden Pascels.

After spending what felt like forever trying to find all of them they ended up having to google where the last few were. Jihoon defending himself with “if they didn't want us to cheat they shouldn't have made it so damn hard” making Seungcheol laugh before kissing him with a smile on his face.

After lunch at The Plaza, where they  _ of course _ had to get the Mickey ice cream, Seungcheol practically dragged Jihoon over to the castle where the smaller was forced to pose for a selfie, a smile whine leaving his mouth when the taller snuck in a kiss.

Jihoon wasn't going to admit it, but he was secretly happy he had done it.

From there they decided to ride the  _ Pirates of the Caribbean  _ ride, Jihoon clutching onto Seungcheol's hand for dear life as they (in Jihoon’s words) plunged to their impending death down the giant waterfall.

He had then demanded that they ride something less likely to give Jihoon a heart attack, making their way to the Jungle Cruise. Jihoon had spent the entire ride pressed into Seungcheol's side, his fingers idly playing with the ripped fabric of Seungcheol’s jeans.

He was completely unaware of how utterly happy Seungcheol was with his arm securely wrapped around his shoulders.

Jihoon then cursed Seungcheol's very existence when he forced him to go on Splash Mountain, especially after he almost lost his Mickey ears. Not that he would admit to being attached to them already.

Feeling bad about Jihoon being wet and almost losing his hat (he wasn't fooling anyone, Seungcheol knew he loved the hat) Seungcheol decided to make it up to him by standing in line FOREVER for the Haunted Mansion. A smile on his face the entire time as Jihoon told him all about the history of it and did all the little interactive things as they waited.

It didn't take long after they sat down in their little cart for Seungcheol to lean over in the dark and kiss Jihoon. The two of them spending the rest of the ride making out, completely oblivious to anything happening around them.

And Seungcheol couldn't even complain when Jihoon pouted and told him they had to ride it again since it was his favorite and it was  _ technically  _ Seungcheol's fault he didn't get to properly enjoy it the first time. He also made the older swear there would be no funny business this time, much to his disappointment.

After watching the first five minutes of one of the  _ many  _ parades, the two decided to walk around until Seungcheol spotted a certain fountain and insisted they take a picture, a look of dismay quickly found it's way to Jihoon's face when he realized which fountain it was.

“I swear to god Cheol if you drop down on one knee i will leave you here.” Jihoon had hissed before Seungcheol laughed.

Much to Jihoon's relief the older had simply asked someone if they could take a picture of the couple, sneaking in a few kisses as they posed in front of the fountain.

After they had finished taking photos Jihoon watched as Seungcheol threw a coin into the water, a smile on his face.

When he asked him why he had done it Seungcheol had simply replied with “ _ so that you'll say yes when I actually do ask you to marry me”  _ a huge grin on his face as they made their way to the carousel, but not before stopping at The Sword in the Stone.

Jihoon watched, completely unamused (but still appreciating the sight of his boyfriend's muscles) as Seungcheol attempted to pull the sword out. A sigh leaving his lips when it didn't budge, even though he had known it wouldn't.

To cheer up his pouting boyfriend, Jihoon had laced his fingers with Seungcheol's and kissed him on the cheek. Laughing when the other perked up almost instantly.

And then somehow, after riding the carousel and sitting next to each other (and Seungcheol demanding more selfies of them together) the older had convinced him it was a GREAT idea to finish the afternoon off with It's a Small World.

That's how they had ended up in their current predicament. A scowl on Jihoon's face as Seungcheol laughed and sang along, in an annoyingly off pitch voice, for the first several rounds of the most annoying song known to man.

By the time the ride was over though, Seungcheol's expression was a mirror image of Jihoon's.

“I now understand why no one actually likes that ride.” The older groaned, his head thrown back in despair.

“I told you! But nooooo you just had to ride it!” Jihoon had no sympathy for the man. It was his own stupid idea to sit in those god awful boats.

“I'm sorry Jihoonie. We can do the haunted mansion again if you want.” Seungcheol gave him his signature pout, hoping the other would forgive him.

“You're lucky I like you “ Jihoon said as he turned around, already making his way back to his favorite ride, his hand reaching back for Seungcheol like it was second nature to him.

And Seungcheol was more than happy to stand in line, his hand never once leaving his boyfriends , as they waited in line for the third time that day, and watch Jihoon retell him all the facts about the ride. Trying to think if he had missed any the first two times.

By the time the two were seated in their little carriage, Seungcheol promising to try and keep his lips to himself (spoiler, he didn't. ) he could tell that Jihoon was close to falling asleep. Their long day finally catching up to them.

As soon as the ride was over they decided to go back to the main hotel for power naps and food. Only re-emerging to watch the fireworks from Main street. Smiles spread across both of their faces , even as Seungcheol conned his way into a few more selfies (and kisses) as the fireworks lit up the sky in different colors. A few heart shaped ones thrown in there making them laugh as they wrapped themselves in their own little bubble of happiness.

  
Jihoon would never admit it, but he was really glad they had spent Valentine's day together at Disney World. 


End file.
